


Smaug's unexpected friend

by SecretSorcerer



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSorcerer/pseuds/SecretSorcerer
Summary: Smaug destroys Erebor and the city of Dale but meets an unexpected friend. Read how a strong bond between mortal man and mighty dragon develops.





	1. The Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> Smaug has claimed Erebor before destroying Dale.  
> Smaug will differ in size depending on what works best for the story, if you can't handle a little inconsistency don't read.

The last dwarves left Erebor in a hurry. They ran away from the front gate. The Lonely Mountain burned behind them. Smaug savoured the smell of roasted dwarf. He felt kind of sad, there were so very few dwarves to toy with. He licked his lips, they were red with dwarven blood. Smaug liked the salty blood of dwarves, with their thick meat and crunchy bones. He breathed a little flame in excitement. The last part of the hunt had begun. The dragon spread his wings and took to the skies. He held his wings closer to his body and swooped down. Upon passing over the dwarves he grabbed two of them with his talons. A female and a soldier. He pressed his talons together. He felt the female's flesh being pressed together by his powerfull grip. He gripped her harder and heard the sound of her bones snapping. His talons pierced through he soldiers armor and he heard the soldier scream in pain. He dropped the soldier and the woman and turned around. With his next flyby attack, he breathed fire over the dwarves. Their shouts were music in his ears. He landed and crushed two dwarves while doing so. He threw a couple aside with a snap from his tail. He grabbed another dwarf and crushed his skull. The blood and brains flew everywhere, Smaug loved it. The other dwarves were incinerated by his fiery breath, he heard them scream and watched their delicious meat melt from their blackened bones. The dragon left nothing behind but ashes and blood. The last dwarf laid before him. The dwarf's leg was broken, Smaug could see the bone sticking out. He took the dwarf in his mouth and threw him up into the air. The scream of fright was cut short by the snap of Smaug's jaws closing around the dwarf and devouring him.

Smaug grinned, the treasure of the mountain was his. He sniffed, the air was thick with blood. He toom to the skies. High in the sky he looked down for more survivors to feast upon. There were none. However, there was a city. He could see the flags waving in the wind, the glittering armour of the guards and the red rooftops in the light of the setting sun. The city coloured red in the light of the sun. Red. Smaug liked the colour red. It was the colour of hate, of blood and above all, of fire. His scarlet lips parted to show his teeth, which had the colour of blood. His ruby eyes were set upon the city of Dale and his crimson wings carried him towards the city. He was fire. He was death. The bells sounded in alarm as his shadow darkened the city. It didn't matter, his first act was to destroy the dwarven crossheirs, who could fire the black arrows. He flew up, he could attack and destroy the city untouched now. He came back down and set the great hall ablaze. The next part of the city to be lit up was the market. His flames descended upon the stalls. The market was lit up by the yellow, orange, red flames. The people scattered in terror. A couple of guardsmen tried to mount a defense against him. Arrows whizzled through the sky. Smaug laughed, they could not hurt him. He snorted at the archers and they were burnt to a crisp. He made pass after pass over the city and made the flames dance allout thorugh it. He enjoyed looking at the raging inferno. He landed before the main gate and waited for survivors to eat. Most perished in the flames, the flames ate them alive. The ones who did escape were eaten by Smaug. He pounced upon the people who walked out of the front gate and tore them apart. It was the best game Smaug had ever played. He let some think they'd gotten past him only to devour them seconds later. When the city was burnt to a crisp, when the ashes were scattered by the wind, when his belly was full with delicious meat, Smaug was ready to head towards the mountain and enjoy the touch of his gold. However, a boy walked out of the gate. Smaug studied him, he couldn't be older than sixteen. He was well-build but not overly muscled. His hair had the colour of ash and his eyes were like charcoals. They stood out because of his pale skin. Smaug came closer. His mouth was so close to the boy that he could have swallowed the boy in less than a second should he decide to do so. His nostrils flared, he expected to savour the scent of fear. But he encountered none. He tilted his head slightly, he did not understand, how was the boy not afraid. The boy surprised his even more when he raised his hand and placed it upon Smaug's snout. The boy caressed Smaug. Smaug pulled his head back, he opened his jaws, ready to incinerate the boy.

But he closed them again. The boy's touch was nice. He stuck his head out again. The boy patted his snout again. "What's your name, boy?" Smaug demanded him. The boy answered that his name was Will. "Why do you not fear me, Will?" The boy shugged. Smaug tilted his head again. "I could burn and devour you like I have done to countless people before you" Will looked down. "I wouldn't care." He whispered. The dragon frowned. "But you would suffer terrible pain." The kid shrugged again. "I already have suffered. More than you could ever make me. Therefore, you do not scare me." "But how could you have suffered already? You have no burn wounds, you suffer from no wounds, you are healthy." Smaug wondered. Will smiled. "Not every pain is physical, believe me, mental pain is much worse." "Mental pain?" _This kid is insane._ Smaug thought to himself. "You don't believe me." Will observed. "Let me explain." And Smaug listened while Will told him about himself. He heard how Will had been beaten by classmates but no one did something. How Will's parents had hit him when they were angry. The boy explained that it was not the beating itself that hurt, but how no one seemed to care about him. He was betrayed by his friends every time and came to thrust no one. "I have considered suicide multiple times but I could never actually do it. I didn't want to give people the satisfaction of knowing that they got to me. I had to be strong. Now, no one is left to see me. Kill me, spare me, I don't care, there is no one left to judge me." Smaug looked at Will. Somehow he felt pity for the boy. He tought about taking the boy's life. Will was obviously in pain, tears rolled across his cheeks while he explained his absence of fear. On the other hand, being alone with his treasure could be lonely at times and Smaug wasn't hungry. He took another good look at the boy. He would show the boy that some didn't judge. Smaug lowered himself. "If you want to walk you own path, go ahead. But climb upon my back if you want to go with me." Will looked up and smiled. He climbed upon Smaug's back. The dragon ascended and they flew to the lonely mountain together.


	2. The feast

Smaug arrived at the Lonely Mountain with Will on his back. They flew through the main gate with the red sun upon their backs. Smaug landed amidst the pillars of the great hall. He apologised to Will for the blackened dwarven corpses lying around. He shrugged. "No problem." Smaug suggested that the boy explored while he would clean up a little. Will wandered off through one of the corridors and Smaug set to cleaning. He ate most of the still edible corpses and he threw the others out. He was busy for a about two hours when he stumbled into Will again. The boy greeted the dragon. "I've removed most of the corpses in the smaller corridors for you." He said to Smaug. Smaug was grateful. "It's getting late, wouldn't you want something to eat?" He asked the kid. Will replied that he was used to not having a lot of food. Smaug insisted that they should hold a feast while the food wasn't spoiled yet. "Consider it a celebration of us having taken over the mountain." He said to the boy. "Why not?" Will replied and they went on a quest for food. They took all of the food that would soon spoil and put so many plates on one of the tables that they could no longer see the table. Smaug worried that the table might even collapse under the weight of the feast but it was made by dwarves and thus bore the weight.

Will set himself on the far end of one table while Smaug claimed the rest of the hall. Will sat for a second and then stood up. "I've forgotten the cutlery." He explaimed. Smaug stared at him for a second and then laughed. "I'm a dragon. I don't care about cutlery. I don't care about good manners. Just enjoy the feast." Will looked at his friend for a second and then smiled. "Thank you." The boy attacked the food in front of him. He tore of a leg of a cooked boar and put his teeth into the soft warm flesh. He tore a chunk of meat lose with his teeth like a ravenous beast and wolfed the food down. He took bite after bite until only bone was left. Will sucked every last scrap from the bone and threw it to the side. He grabbed another leg. Only after having finished his third leg, he noticed that Smaug wasn't eating. "Do you want some?" He asked while holding up a fourth leg. Smaug refused politely. "I'm full. Dwarves are quite heavy, you know?" Will laughed hard. His teeth sank into the flesh and he sighed. "This food is so good." I can't eat it all, I'm getting full already. Smaug smiled, "You should eat like a dragon." Will tilted his head. "How do dragons eat then?" Smaug moved his head closer to the boy. He whispered: "Whenever dragons have too much food to eat and they know it's going to spoil they just keep eating." The boy frowned. "How, you eventually have had enough." The dragon spoke even softer now, his words were so soft that Will had to move his ear right next to Smaug's mouth to hear him speak. The soft stirring of air tickled him and he giggled. "Dragons devour until they can eat no more and then they just throw up, empty their belly and fill it with new food." Will asked if that wasn't a waste of food. Smaug denied, dragons only did this when the food was going to spoil anyway. "I remember once, a herd of horses was trapped in a ravine by an avalanche. I found them starving and I did this. I must have puked ten times but I finished the herd off." Will grinned. "Why don't you just feast now then?" Smaug replied that Will needed the food more than he did. "Well, in that case." Will tilted his head to the side and put a finger in his mouth. His gag reflex triggered and a brown smudge landed upon the floor. Will grabbed another piece of meat and devoured it. Smaug watched the boy become more feral with every time he puked. His manners had left the boy amd Will had become a savage animal.

Smaug looked at the boy, fascinated by his transformation. Will devoured the food with such fury and speed. He attacked the dishes like a rabid dog not even bothering to cut or tear of a piece but just putting his teeth right into the food. Will puked for the last time and came at the final dishes with a mad look in his eyes. A loaf of bread was devoured in seconds. The kid put his teeth right into a roasted chicken. He held it with his hands and tore off chunks of meat with his teeth. He moaned. "This stuff tastes so good." He kept eating until there was no more food. He licked off his fingers with such slurping sounds that his mother would have hit him for even thinking of making them. "God, that was good. Do dragons always live such nice lives?" Smaug nodded. "If we're lucky enough to have so much food, yes." Will licked his lips. "What do dragons do after dinner?" Smaug responded that dragons then cleaned themselves. "Looks like you need a bath too." He added. Will looked down. His cloathes were stained with all sorts of food. His hands and face were greasy. His hair was a mess and still contained ashes. "Yeah, I might need one." "Let's get you one then." Smaug said. I will heat up the water myself.


	3. The climax

They arrived at a bath the size of a small lake. Wheras heating the water would have normally taken hours, Smaug just heated it up with his fiery breath and it was ready within a minute. Will stripped from all of his clothes except his underpants and jumped right into the pool. The water was warm, unlike the water in Dale, which was lukewarm at best. Will swam a bit and then turned to Smaug. The dragon had just finished heating the floor and laid down to look at his friend. "What is living with other dragons like?" He asked the wyrm. "Dragons usually don't live together." Smaug responded. "Dragon mothers usually only protect their children for a decade, after that they're on their own. We dragons usually don't work together very well." Will tilted his head. "How do new dragons get born then?" "Whenever a male dragon meets a female dragon they usually mate a lot for a couple of days en then part." Answered Smaug. Will asked whether Smaug had any mate off late. Smaug sighed, the sound rolled through the mountain like a thunderclap. "No, there are few dragons left. I haven't met any females for quite some time now." Will asked how living with his mother had been like. Did Smaug have any brothers and sisters? Smaug grinned again. "I had one brother and one little sister. The morning our mother left us, I was the first to wake up. I knew that mother had gone forever instantly and that I had to be self-sufficient. I was the largest of us and therefore the strongest. My first act was to swiftly kill my brother. He was as old as I was and posed the biggest threat. That left me with my little sister. My sister was the result of an accident when I was five. A larger dragon saw my mother and us and descended. I believe he stayed for five days. During that time, he would sleep, eat and fuck. Whenever he was not ready for another round he would sleep or steal my mothers food. But when he was ready, he would go loose. He would shove me and my brother aside and jump on mother. His cock went into her cunt and came out wet. He would mate for hours on end, leaving mother full whenever he was done." "That's horrible." Will said. Smaug shook his head. "No it's the dragon way of life. Any male would have done the same. If they didn't they would be considered weak." The boy in the bath looked a little surprised. "Continue your story." He urged the dragon. Smaug moved a little bit to lay himself om the warmer stones and then continued. "So I was alone with mt sleeping little sister and did what any dragon would have done. I raped her. She was my first and best mate I ever had. I kept her for five years, until she was old enough to roam the world on her own." "Didn't she get pregnant?" Will asked. Smaug replied that she did not. "How?" Will asked. "Didn't you mate often?" Smaug replied that they mated every morning after waking up and every night before sleeping. "She was an easy fuck, she relied upon me for her survival. She had no where else to go."

Will thought for a second. Beneath the foam created by the soap, his erect cock pressed hard against his underpants. A pretty big buldge had appeared and Smaug could not see it. Will thought to himself for a minute. He was silent and then asked: "Don't you miss it? The sex." Smaug replied while cleaning some of his scales. "Yes, of course." Then Will asked: "There are no such things as good dragon manners, right?" Smaug replied that there was no such thing. Will thought for another minute but his instinct won from his nurture. He took off his underpants under water. He let them go and they floated towards the surface. Smaug still didn't see it. Will stood up and his member peaked though the foamy clouds. He walked towards Smaug. He kneeled at the dragon's ear and whispered. "Please, fuck me." Smaug turned his head and looked at the boy's dripping body. His sight fell on Will's member and Smaug smiled. Will looked like a healthy male to him and was quite attractive for a human. "You sure?" Smaug asked and Will nodded. Will went on his knees and presented his ass to the dragon. Smaug's smiled became larger and his member moved inside it's sheath. Smaug had to restrain himself from instantly mounting the kid. He had enough experience with anal sex to know how important lube was and Will's little hole was smaller than any female Smaug ever had. He stuck out his tongue and trailed the edges of the pink entrance. Will shuddered and relaxed a little more. Smaug gave another tentative lick. Will's buttocks were so soft and delicious. Smaug also got a good look at the boy's balls. They were hanging like a big, bulbous chandelier. Smaug touched them with his nose and breathed in. He smelled Will's scent and learned much from it. _The boy just wants to be free. He wants to do anything that was forbidden by his parents and will obey me. I can make his do anything and he will execute my orders without question._ Smaug closed his eyes for a second. This was like a dream, his little sister all over again. He rewarded the boy with a little licking of his balls and cock. He tickled them a bit and Will went crazy with desire. "Just fuck me, take my ass, please. Just have me, go ahead. I'll do anything." He moaned so loud. Smaug thought it was cute. He contintued work on the boy's ass until the first part of his tongue could easily slide into Will. The dragon looked at the cavern. It was pink, tight and wet, just how he liked it. He took another sniff and smelled the pheromones coming off the boy. Smaug wanted to wait, really, but he just couldn't.

He jumped up a little and felt the warm, sweaty flesh between his legs. His cock pressed against the entrance of the cave. Will moaned below him, begged him to go on and pushed his butt against Smaug's erection. That did it. With a great roar Smaug pushed in. A wild haze came over Will and Smaug. There were no words spoken, just primal sounds of pleasure. Will felt a little pain at first bit when Smaug was through, he entered a land of moans and bliss. Smaug felt Will's walls part for his cock. He had to push it deeper and deeper, using all of his raw strength. Will's ass was so tight, he'd never felt anything like it. Somehow Will held out while a 3 foot cock plunged into him. Smaug had to admit, the boy was strong. He took all Smaug's sinful flesh. And when Smaug's balls were rubbing against him, Smaug started to hump. Will felt unbelievable amounts of flesh being pushed aside deep within him. His prostate was pleasured at every move and within a minute of being penetrated, Will had become a begging, moaning, cumming mess. His balls were emptied upon the floor and white clouds began to form below him. He kept cumming, despite his balls having nothing to give. He felt his entire body move when Smaug pushed in or pulled out. He didn't care and begged for more. Smaug felt the so long desired pleasure of a good fuck. Will was better than every other mate, even his sister. Despite Smaugs long experience his precum came within five minutes. Thick waves of gray liquid filled Will to the brim and shot out in waves. Soon they were standing in a little pool of precum. It dripped over Smaug's balls on the floor. Will relaxed, he tought it was over. Then Smaug pushed in one last time and came deeper than ever before. He released his load. Will's belly looked like he was pregnant and an exploison of cum came out if his behind. Smaug pulled out and panthed. Will let himself fall into the big white pool. They both caught their breath while white strings spread though the bath, forming a new kind of foam. "That was good, let's do it again." They said at the same time.


	4. The surprise guest

Will was living in the perfect world. He woke up next to Smaug in the morning. They would have sex. Smaug would go hunting while Will was left inside the lonely mountain. Whenever the dragon came back he would always have food for the boy. Will was left to devour his meal while Smaug would leave for the mountains of gold below. Or, depending on how horny Smaug was, the dragon would mount the boy before giving him food. In the afternoon, Will was free to do as he wanted, as long as he returned to the baths in the evening, Smaug was okay with whatever Will did. Their playtime at the baths was Will's favourite time of the day. He enjoyed begging Smaug to fuck him. To penetrate his hole. The wyrm's rock hard cock deep inside him was so fulfilling. Smaug's sperm being pumped through his entrails just felt so... refreshing. Will's cock became hard just by thinking about it. He stopped. Smaug had been gone when Will woke up this morning. He had heard the dragon in the mountain but somehow didn't see him. It was like Smaug was avoiding him. His erect cock was begging his attention. He looked at it. Ever since he lived with Smaug, Will had stopped bothering to put on clothes. Smaug didn't care about them and would rip them to pieces anyway if he was in the mood. Smaug. The serpent on top of him. His hind legs rolling. The dragons's cock shifting inside of him. Will grabbed his erect cock and jerked off. His hand pumped like crazy through the air. He moaned shamelessly. His legs stood wide apart. His other hand rested against a wall decorated with gold and silver. His hips pumped along. His balls jumped up and down. He imagined Smaug right now. _The dragon mounted him. Pushed his flesh apart. Rode him like a dog would ride a bitch. Slid deeper inside him..._ Will came. His sperm covered the wall. He got rid of the final white droplets by humping the wall. He looked at it. The wall had smears of spunk all over it. He shrugged and walked on towards his lunch.

Smaug wasn't at the great hall either. Just a message written in ashes on the wall. **Enjoy the horse. The dogs are for desert.** Will looked around. There was one roased horse upon one of the tables and a dog upon another. One dog? Will read the message again. Smaug had really written dogs. Will shrugged. Maybe Smaug had gotten hungry and ate one himself. Will was ravenous and he didn't really care. He went on to eat the horse. He sat upon the table on all fours and tore the beasts belly open like a dog. He went into the flesh and put his head inside the entrails while devouring them. Will laughed maniacally, he loved this. When he was done with the horse, he felt no more hunger. He used Smaug's trick and triggered his gag reflex. He threw up on all fours. Will went over to the dog and leaned over the corpse. He was about to tear the belly open like the horse when he noticed something. The dog was a stud. He grinned. He would get a taste of something else first. Will locked his lips around the dog's base and stuffed his mouth with prick and balls. Will enjoyed this. The flesh was so soft. He stuck his ass in the air and tugged a bit. He could try this with Smaug. When Will tugged too hard the cock was eventually ripped off. He devoured the dog's pride and balls with delight. He ate the dog like he had eaten the horse. When he was done and covered with grease, Will's cock was hard again. He reached down to jerk off again when he noticed something in the ashes on the floor. Something the size of a dog had been dragged away. Tiny footprints walked next to the trail. Will let his cock alone. He had found something better.

Will trailed the footsteps through the Lonely Mountain. They carried him deep under ground. Through small corridors and narrow passages where Smaug could not thread. The boy could not believe how deep this mountain went, how far its tunnels stretched. He came through passages where there were still dwarven corpses to clean up. He looked at the black charcoal skeletons. He didn't care about them. They were dead, he was alive. Finally, he arrived at a narrow corridor where the corpses had been cleaned up. The hallway was to small for Smaug and Will had never ventured here before. He grinned, he was near his destination. One oak door stood open, a bit of light peeked through it. He looked inside carefully. There was a girl sitting on a table. Will took a good look at the kid. Surprisingly enough, she was a human. She was about twelve years old and from what he could see, quite pretty. He looked at the girl's long, blonde hairs. He recognised her. It was Elisabeth. She was considered the prettiest girl by most of the boys and men in town. He had seen her from a distance but never paid much attention to her. She was gentry and he was scum at best. Nor she nor her father would ever approve of him. His cock grew a bit harder. He knew she was a virgin. All the boys of his age spoke about who would deflower her. A primal need filled him. He would be the one to take her. Will nearly laid his hand upon the door when he thought about it. Perhaps she was not alone at all and she would hear the door open. Will decided to hide himself until he knew more. He hid himself in a bay between some corpses. And he waited.

Elizabeth seemed to be alone. Will heard her talk to herself but no one talked back or came to see her. The more time passed. The happier he became. Eventually, Elisabeth left her room. He watched her pass by. She had no weapons or anything to defend herself. He could not prevent himself from staring at her chest. She would be his. While she was walking by him, Will heard her mumble something abouy getting firewood. When she was gone. Will counted to one hundred om his hands and then left the bay. He slid into her room. It was a nice room. There was a soft bed in the corner. A closet and a table in the middle. Will looked at the remains of what would have been his meal. He snarled. That was his food. He looked into the trash. She had thrown away the head and the best part, the cock. Will growled, he would make Elizabeth pay for stealing his food. Will hid behind the door, waiting for his victim to come back.

Elizabeth took her time coming back but Will didn't mind. A couple of days ago this opportunity would have never presented itself. He could wait a little longer now. Will heard footsteps in the hallway. He readied himself. This was the moment. The door opened. Elizabeth stepped inside. She did not see him yet. Will used the little time he had to surprise her. He jumped on top of the girl. Will used his weight and muscle to work her to the ground. With his sixteen years, he was nearly a grown man. She was still a child with her twelve. Before she could properly defend against him, he had put her down. She stuggled under him but only served to harden his cock. Before he started what he came for, Will searched her. His hands felt in every possible spot. Under her shirt, in her pants, in her panties. He found only soft, warm flesh. She continued to struggle. Will used his weight to keep her down. He grinned, she would be so pleasurable to fuck. He ripped her shirt apart. Her boobs were exposed now. He grabbed them. They felt so good, so soft, so squishy. Will moaned. He was going over to the real work now.

Will picked up Elizabeth. She saw him now. The girl was startled by his greasy body, his exposed enlarged privates and his feral look. Then she recognised him. "You foul beggar. Get off me filthy creature. I will have your head for this!" She yelled at him. Will laughed and took the sheets away. He ripped off her last clothes. Will threw the girl on the bed and laid on top of her. He placed the sheets over them. His genitals were rubbing against hers. He looked into her fiery green eyes and whispered "This is the filthy creature thats going to penetrate you. Fill you with his seed. Use you like a tool." And Will went in. The tip of his pride pushed apart her little labia. The rest of his rod followed. Elizabeth yelled at him but he shut her up by kissing her. She was trapped between his hard body and the soft matrass. He let his hands roam her body freely. He pinched her ass and squeezed her breasts. She was just perfect. Down below, where their bodies met and became one, things were just ass rough. Will was well inside Elizabeth and planned on staying there. He was very rough with her, after all he had never had a girl. But now that he did, he planned on pleasuring himself more than pleasuring her. Elizabeth's hymen had already suffered under his assault and the girl was still suffering. Will tasted her lips, they were soft and sweet. He was delighted. His hands left her boobs and settled on her hips. He held her still while he humped her. His bush pubic hair rubbed against her soft skin every time he let his cock descend into her hole. When he was getting tured if kissing her his mouth left hers. The insults instantly came back but he had something prepared for that. He lowered his head next to her ear and whispered "You know, I happen to know a horny dragon. You can choose, his dragon cock inside your pussy or me toying with you." Elizabeth was silenced. Will stopped his fucking to let her think for a second. Tears appeared from the corner of her eyes and rolled down her cheecks. Elizabeth relaxed. Will renewed the mating with more vigor than before. His dick slid into her cunt and back a bit. Forwards and backwards. His balls met her flesh and created a little slap. Will let his tongue hang out and panted like a dog. He had won. The girld was his. The friction created by his meat grinding against her walls felt so good. Wills body took over and his mind abandonned him. He surrendered to the primal drifts inside of him. The boy pushed his rod so deep inside her, there was no difference between their bodies. For Will, there was only his own flesh, which needed to be satisfied, and hers, which could offer satisfaction. He felt his climax coming and made sure to lock him self into her. Will's tip kissed the entrance of her uterus. He was firmly lodged inside her, like a hand in a glove. He blew his load right then. He felt his balls contract and empty themselves. The spunk left his dick and entered her cunt. He gave her all of his seed. The seed filled her and he had locked down the exit. The sperm could onky go deeper and it did. It moved to her ovaries and filled them too. His sperm cells penetrated her eggs like Will had penetrated Elizabeth. He remained inside of her like this. It was only when his dick became limb and cum started to leak that he went back. He looked at his cock. It was wet and sticky. Large white droplets hung in his pubic hair and leaked from his balls. Will shifted a bit until his cock was at the height of her boobs. He pushed them apart and laid his cock in between them. He cleaned his member by rubbing the cum onto her boobs. He brought her head up and made her clean his balls. While she nearly puked in disgust, he panthed in delight. Will laid down until his flaccid cock rested between her legs. He grabbed her by the buttocks. "You belong to me now. I will be back and you will do as I say. Understood?" Elizabeth nodded. Will laughed. She was his. He had claimed her like a bitch. Well, not really... dogs marked their territory right? He most certainly would. He peed, and he peed everywhere. Between her legs, over her cunt, over her chest. He didn't stop until she was fully scented. He got out of bed. The matrass and sheets reeked of urine. Will looked at Elizabeth. Her eyes were red, there was a white streak between her chests and semen leaked from her little pussy. She was his territory. He leaned over Elizabeth. "What will you do?" She started to cry. Will slapped her. A red streak appeared on her cheeck. "What will you do?" He yelled at her again. Through her sobs, Elizabeth reached for his crotch, brought her face closer, kissed his cock, licked his balls and put them in her mouth. "Good girl." Will patted her on the head and she let go. Before he left the room Will took the cock from the trash. He put the soft flesh in his mouth on the way back. He could use a bath.


	5. The grand finale

Will walked back through the long hallways and large corridors. He felt content. He made his way through the mountain to the baths. The sun was setting. Smaug would hopefully be at the baths. While Elizabeth was nice to play around with, she was nothing compared to what Smaug gave him. A needy little laugh broke from his lips. Will wouldn't mind another round with Smaug. His cock even went up a little at the thought of mating with Smaug. The boy arrived at the baths. The doors were open. Inside, the red tip of a tail was visible. Will started to run at the sight of it. His bare feet produced little sounds when they touched the floor. The tail moved and was replaced by the grinning head of a dragon. "There you are!" Will greeted Smaug. The wyrm invited Will to join him. Will entered the baths and was greeted by a weird sight. The water was white. It wasn't foam created by soap but actually white. A look of surprise took over Will's face. Smaug grinned. "Like what I've done with the place?" Will frowned. "What have you done to the water?" A smile split the dragon's face. "That's for later. There are more urgent matters." Then Will saw Smaug's cock. The boy instantly became aroused. He went down on his knees and groveled before Smaug. "Please, can I give you oral?" The cock dangling between Smaug's legs became a bit harder and Smaug smiled. The dragon liked the submissive boy. The smell of sex came from his body. Smaug leaned forward and sniffed Will's ass. The boy had just had sex with a young but fertile girl. Smaug could smell the girl was in heat. The dragon wondered where the girl was, he would like to have her as well. Smaug was about to ask when he thought about it. Will was a guy too, and, even though Smaug liked their playtime, he would never let the boy have his ass and he would never suck Will's cock. He decided to let Will have his secret. 

"Sure, go ahead." Smaug encouraged Will. That was something different than claiming the kid's ass for once. Will was so greedy. When Smaug presented his cock, Will started kissing it. First the soft tip, then the boy moved his attention to the hard shaft. He leaned over Smaug's cock and made sure to touch it with his body. He rubbed himself all over the cock. Smaug shuddered, this blowjob had potential. A soft tongue trailed Smaug's throbbing veins. Will took Smaug's balls in his hands and kissed them. The dragon's balls were heavy with seed. The boy licked them until they were dripping with saliva. The wyrm's cock twitched, it needed some attention. Will gave it just that. He licked the shaft until he arrived at the tip. While the boy massaged the rest of Smaug's prick with his hands, he took the tip inside his mouth. It tasted good. It was salty and spicy. Will's tongue started to burn a bit. He needed something to cool down and he knew where he could get it. He began to suck. First slowly. Then faster. Smaug watched in delight as Will took as much meat as he could in his mouth and then some. Will moaned. The sounds of sinful, diabolical pleasures filled the room and urged Will to suck harder. He did. Smaug had always humped his mates in their face when they pleasured him orally. But he didn't need to with Will, it was more like having to watch out for Will choking on Smaug's pride. Will, meanwhile, was swimming in Smaug's strong musk. He loved the scents of blood, semen and urine mixing in the air around him, covering him like a blanket. When Smaug's precum came, Will wasn't as surprised as the first time. It still was a lot and it dripped over his chin one the floor. Before he continued, Will made sure to lap it all up. It tasted so good. Rich, sweet and creamy. It filled his belly and he licked his fingers off.

But Smaug became impatient, he was almost cumming. When Will licked the last precum off the floor, his ass presented itself. Smaug just couldn't wait. He mounted Will and rode him until he came. Will cried in disappointment of not being able to finish but Smaug didn't care. First came his needs. Then the boy's. When Smaug came. He pulled out and shot his load over Will. His balls contracted and emptied themselves. Will loved it. When Smaug let him go, he went for the dragon's cock and licked it clean. He laid in the pool of cum and covered himself with it. "Can we do this more often?" Will asked, when he was done. He was on all fours, his body covered in semen, he panthed like a dog. "Try the water." Smaug said. Will went in carefully. First his legs. The water was sticky. Then Will understood and he jumped in. The water stuck to his skin and got in his hair. Will let it. He was swimming in Smaug's cum. Then Will thought of something. "Today I met a girl in the mountain. I had her. Can I bring her here and fuck her?" Smaug pretended to be surprised and agreed to Will's suggestion.

After Will had fetched Elizabeth, Smaug studied her. She was stunning. He would most definetly rape her when he had the chance. But he had to let Will take her for now. Will pressed his sticky body against Elizabeth. His dick prodded her ass. "We're gonna take a bath together." And Will dragged her in. His body tackled hers into the bath and he instantly positioned himself for mating. The closest hole happened to be her pussy and Will pushed in. His cum-covered cock slid into her without resistance. Will started to hump. His panthing and her cries of pain mixed and aroused Smaug. He looked at them. His big body was dominating her small statue. Skin met skin and his spunk spread everywhere. Will shot his load, but Elizabeth's pussy was already so full of Smaug's it didn't matter. Will let the girl go and she climbed out of the bath. But Smaug was waiting for her there. Will looked at the scene and nodded at Smaug. While Smaug pumped his infernal flesh into hers, Will watched from the bath and fingered his ass. He knew he was going to have so much fun.

### Ten years later

Sarah climbed onto Will's lap. He penetrated her while making her bounce. His twenty-year old dick was actually too big for her four-year old pussy but she loved it. She had learnt from her big sister Alice and became a model slut. Her big sister Alice was meanwhile having sex with Smaug for the first time. She cried while the dragon took his rightful share of her body. Will shot his load deep inside Sarah. Cum dripped over his cock. Sarah wanted to climb off but Will held her down while the last drops of cum left his cock. Will let Sarah go but only after marking her with urine. Sarah laughed and let herself drop to the ground. Will climbed on the table and played with the dick of a dead dog. Sarah came to the dinner table. "When uncle Smaug take me?" She asked. "When you grow boobs like your sister." Will responded. "Not before?" "No!" Will growled at her and he took the cock in his mouth. Sarah got on the table. She stroked Will's cock. "Please daddy."


	6. The afterparty

Roth hated being locked up in here by his father. Sure, he was his father's only child but Roth didn't care. He wanted to go outside, where all of the other children played. Instead, his father taught him magic. Roth's latest spell had focused on the crossbreeding of different species. His father had shown him how to do it and Roth was eager to experiment. So he took a bitch from outside of the mountain. A good, healthy bitch. The dog had been wild when he locked her up but now she was tame. She did everything he wanted and he could even breed her. So Roth knocked her up. When he filled her with his member, he finally understood his father, who spend most of his day fucking girls. The breeding had been a couple of months ago and last week she finally have birth. The dogs were monsters. Big teeth, strong muscles and a large, mean face. Like he had made them. Thanks to his magic, they were now fully grown and completely obedient to him. But they also came with a desire matching his own. They were three fully grown males with appropriate interests. 

The largest one, named Tooth, was currently breeding his own mom while the smallest one, Paw, was being mounted by the middle one, Tail. Roth studied the beasts. He looked at the movement of their muscular bodies. He smelled their strong odor. He listened to the slaps of their colliding bodies. His own cock was so hard but Roth was too lazy to jerk off. He settled for watching. 

His father flew inside. Roth greeted him. The red dragon did the same. 'I see you have mastered the spell. This is the final trick I had left to teach you. Now, you are free to leave these quarters. Roth was shocked. 'But what will I do then?' Smaug grinned. 'Outside are your half-brothers and sisters. They fall under their father, Will. Take his place.' The sixteen year old half-dragon mage grinned.

Will was easily dispatched as he was a stranger to combat. The only thing Roth had to do was take care of the rest. He killed all of the children who were around his age or older. Next he dispatched all of the pregnant girls. Before him stood only a six children. One boy of four years and two boys of six. The rest were girls, one of twelve years two of fourteen. He sensed that they were all virgins. He looked at his father. 'Do you want any?' Smaug nodded and picked up the fourteen year old girls and left the rest to Roth.

Roth set the dogs upon the remaining corpses. He ordered the six year old brothers to watch them and bring them to the bathhouse when they were done eating. Roth teleported himself, the youngest boy and the last remaining girl to the bathhouse. Roth warmed the water in the bath.

The boy took his clothes off and jumped into the water. His laughter echoed through the bathhouse. "Take off your clothes." Roth said to the girl. The girl hesitated and Roth took off his own shirt. He pressed her against a wall. She tried to push him away but he would have none of it. He kissed her, forced her mouth open and put his tongue inside. Roth worked his magic on his victim. The little girl calmed down and kissed back. He felt powerful. His tongue was exploring her mouth and dominating her tongue.

Her gentle hands moved towards his lower half and started to fumble with his belt. After a few minutes she got it loose. His pants dropped to around his ankles. His underwear soon followed. Roth stepped out of his clothes and kicked them aside. He started rubbing his exposed member against her crotch. The girl grabbed his dick and stroked the tip while removing her own clothes. There they stood, her pressed against the wall, their warm bodies in an embrace, their genitals rubbing against each other. "Take me" she whispered in his ear. Roth locked lips with her once again, his hands settled on her buttcheeks and he pinched them. She got closer to him. His rod was ready for penetration. She was dripping with desire.

"What are you doing?" Interrupted a young voice. They looked at the bath. The four year old boy was looking at them. Roth felt angry. The kid had interrupted the moment. His cock just became a bit more flaccid. Then he had an idea. He asked the girl "Guys get off girls fucking one another. Is the opposite also true?" The girl nodded slowly, she was a bit shy. "My sisters always talked about which of my brothers were banging. I never saw them actually go at it though." Roth grinned. That would change soon enough.

Roth sprung into the bath. The boy tried to get away but Roth caugh him by his anckle and brought him closer. He pressed the kid against his crotch and the boy's attempts to get away aroused Roth once again. The girl sat on the edge of the bath and put a finger into her cunt. "Ready?" said Roth and the girl moaned. He took that as an affirmation.

Roth gave the boy no time to adjust. He was much older and stronger than the kid and it took little effort to control him. Once he had aligned his member with the boy's hole and pushed in. His left hand went for the kid's crotch. Roth played with the tiny dick and balls because why would he not enjoy himself? The sex was hard. The little slut was fucked senseless. Roth just kept humping until the boy's cries were muffled. The girl meanwhile fingered herself vigorously and came multiple times during the rape. Her moans spurred Roth on and he shot his load down the boy's hole. He got his member deep inside of the boy. It was wet down there and Roth added his own fluids. His cock was fully inside the boy and Roth's base was locked with the kid's ass. The child hung in his arms and Roth was free to do as he liked. He touched the boy's dick and balls once more, gave one more stroke deep inside the boy and pulled out. He laid the boy on the ground. The kid was still breathing. His ass was wide open and bleeding a little bit.

The girl giggled, "that was amazing!" She pulled her dripping fingers from her wet cunt. Roth made her open her legs and licked the fluids coming from her pussy. They were rich and sweet. Roth liked them. She had no pubic hair and Roth buried his head between her legs. He wanted more of her dripping arousal and he would get it. Roth licked vigorously. The girl moaned loudly and spread her legs further apart. Roth stuck his tongue inside her and drank all of her fluids. Between moans, she spurred him on. The girl came and more fluids followed. 

When Roth was done eating her out, the doors to the bathhouse suddenly opened. The dogs Roth had bred came in and the six year old boys followed them. The smallest dog leaned over the body of the fucked boy on the floor and pressed his nose to the kids ass. The middle dog started licking his own balls and the eldest dog took a shit on the floor. Roth took a look at the canines. They were covered in blood and the tips of their cocks were exposed to the air, hanging with their big balls from their crotches. Roth gave a magical command. The raped boy got up on his hands and knees. One of the brothers started to lick the dog's balls for him. The last boy walked up to the alpha, got on his knees and presented himself to the dog. Roth grinned, it was playtime. 

While the boy's and their partners started their mating, Roth got his own in position. The girl slid between his arms and legs and he pinned her down. Her delightful ass pressed against his pride. Her soft, squishy breasts were fondled by his hands. Roth pinched her nipples and she moaned louder than ever before. "Please take me. Here and now. Make me yours." She begged him. Roth was tempted to take her ass like he had fucked the boy but he resisted. Her ass would come later, first, he had to put some babies in her. He aligned his prick with her pussy and slid in. She was well lubed. Her walls gave way before him. His dick fit perfectly inside her snatch. She was so tight. Roth loved the feeling of fucking her. This was the climax of the night. 

While he impregnated her, Roth looked at how the dogs and their bitches were doing. The little boy was bleeding under his rider. With every hump, blood leaked from his destroyed hole. It dripped down the dog's prick, reddened his balls and splattered onto the floor. The dog kept slamming into the kid. Tearing him further apart, faster and faster. The second boy was not faring to well either. He laid on the floor before a vigorously humping dog. The dog jackhammered his dick down the boy's throat. The kid sucked like it was candy. The final dog was nearly done. He stood locked back to back with his bitch. Roth could see his red, inflated knot. The boy looked sick. His belly was inflated with cum. The dog pulled out and the kid fell on the floor. The large dog lifted a leg and peed on him. Then the dog walked to the bath. Roth got the idea. He got himself and the girl out of the bath and fucked her doggystyle on the floor. The dog mounted him from behind and while Roth knocked the girl up and blew his load inside her, the dog unloaded his own spunk in Roth's ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and suggestions. I'd like to hear what you thought about the story!


End file.
